riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mackenzie Hartell
Main Plot Role Major Event Participation *Chameleon Dragon mishap & the subsequent burning of Diagon Alley (Something is Wrong is an Understatement) *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts (Into the Forest...almost) *Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. (Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground) *Halloween Night on the Ship of Ghosts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past attempted to warn the key players in the upcoming war by visiting and possessing them, so that they would be prepared for what was to come. Those adults who were lured onto the ghost ship in this manner lived how those spirits died, were forced to see those they could not live without dead, and were forced to admit things they would otherwise never admit. (Ship of Ghosts) *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. (So It Begins) *The Grady manor altercation ~ The Order of the Phoenix ambushes the Order of the Dragon, as the latter attempted to gather dark items that had been left behind at a manor once belonging to a famed dark wizarding family. (Face to Face) Basics Character's Full Name: Mackenzie Darby Hartell Nickname: ''' Kenzie or Kenz, Krupie or Krup '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.): Gaelic Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning): Mackenzie - From the Gaelic surname Mac Coinnich, which means "son of Coinneach”. Coinneach - Derived from Gaelic caoin "handsome". It is often Anglicized as Kenneth. Darby - From an English surname, originally a place name, meaning "deer town" in Old Norse. Hartell - A diminutive of either hardt as in "hardy, tough"; or hart, "male deer". Thus, "little tough one", or "little buck". Why was the character given this name? (Example: Grandmother's maiden name became your character's first name): It’s a name that her mother had always loved and wanted to name her daughter if she had one. Does the character like their name? yes Eye Color: Brown Glasses needed?: no Hair Color & Length: Blonde usually kept long Build & Body Type: Slender Height: 5’8” Weight: 151lbs Birthday: December 19th ( she’s currently 25 years old) Astrological Sign: Sagittarius Place of Birth:'''London, England '''Places the Character has lived: North Cray, London Borough of Bexley. Hogwarts. Current residence: #23 Birch Court, London Nationality: English Native Language(s): English Accent Present? If so what accent?: English Wand (Wood, core, length, & types of magic that the wand is useful/not useful for): Elder with Dragon Heartstring 11 ½ inches, swishy Blood Status: Halfblood Social Class: Her family is middle class but since moving out and getting her job she now lives more comfortably then she used to. Special Talents/Skills: *Tracking – Due to the nature of her job Kenzie has become very adept at tracking so that when searching for a creature in the forest she can find it easier. She can track most anything creature or human. *Seeing thoughts – With the necklace that her father left her upon his death she is able to see what a person is thinking through pictures that flash through her mind. Mannerisms or Habits: -Tendency to twist strands of her hair when she is concentrating. -Corner of her lip quirks up when she’s amused. - In some situations she can have a one track mind that is focused on one goal and she can be very determined to accomplish that goal. `Speaks her mind when she feels that it’s necessary. Childhood Background Mother: Bridget Thatcher Hartell Father: Tobias Hartell Siblings: James Devlin (Halfbrother) Other Relatives? Trever Raines – it’s a distant relation that neither of them know about. The connection is through her father side of the family Childhood Friends: She had a few during her time at Hogwarts but never really got close to anyone. At home her parents kept her away from the children around their house since they were all muggles and they were afraid that their secret would be found out if she accidently used magic in front of them. Relationship with Family Members: She loves both her parents very much but is glad to be out on her own and independent from them. Best Memory of Family: Christmas’s at her parent’s house even though it was always just the three of them her parents made it as happy as they could for her. One year her father had even gone so far as to dress up as Santa Claus for her. Worst Memory of Family: The first time that her parent’s grounded her since she was not used to being punished this was a really big thing for her since she was only five at the time. Family Quirks or Secrets: She has a half brother that her father never knew about. Important Experiences/Injuries: During a case in a muggle park dark wizards attacked the children playing on the playground. She tried to help the best that she could and ended up losing the muggle child that she was trying to protect and ended up being tortured by the wizards for information about the Ministry when they found out she was a witch. Places Visited as a Child: Her parents didn’t really take her anywhere as a child which has made her want to travel more however her job prevents her from taking the time to do the traveling that she wants to do. Enemies: Kenzie didn't have any enemies as a child since she usually got along with most everyone. Hometown Atmosphere: Rural, she lived in a farming community though her family didn’t farm and they kept to themselves. Childhood Room Appearance: Kenize’s room was kept neat but had a “lived in” feel to it. It was decorated in blues and purples and the windows looked out across her families property. Schooling House: Gryffindor Current Year Level (If Student): Graduated Favorite Class & Why: Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense against the Dark Arts because she found them the most intriguing and did very well at them. Least Favorite & Why Class: Herbology, she didn’t see the need for it and thought it was a class to take up her time. Clubs? none Quidditch? no Prefect or TA? Prefect OWL Scores by Class: Charms - O Transfiguration - O Potions - A Herbology - P Defense Against the Dark Arts - O Astronomy - E History of Magic - P Care of Magical Creatures - A Muggle Studdies - O Arithmancy – A NEWT Scores by Class: Charms - O Transfiguration - O Potions - A Defense Against the Dark Arts - O Astronomy - E Care of Magical Creatures - A Muggle Studdies - A Arithmancy – A Personality During School: Kenzie was shy yet cheerful though because of her shyness she found it hard to make friends. She was adventurous as well and wanted to fit in despite feeling awkward. Friends: Alex Chan who worked at the Three Broomsticks, James Alderidge and Milo Bennet. All of which she has since lost touch with. Favorite Professor & Why: didn't have one Least Favorite Professor & Why: Binns because his monotone voice was enough to drive anyone mental. sSignificant experiences during school:/b Best memory from school: Playing Spy games with James and Alex. Hanging out in the lake with James. Worst memory from school: Going to her first ball by herself Favorite place in the castle:'''The Muggles studies classroom, there were so many things in there that she found rather fascinating. '''Favorite place outside the castle: The Lake, It was usually quite there which allowed her to study or just sit and think if she wanted. Favorite place in Hogsmeade Honeydukes, she has a very large sweet tooth. Least favorite place in the castle: The Dungeons, the were cold and damp and just creeped her out. Least favorite place outside the castle: The greenhouses, her dislike of Herbology class was the reason she tried to avoid them. Least favorite place in Hogsmeade She doesn't really have a place in Hogsmeade that she doesn't like. Adult Background For two years Kenzie dated Tyler Jepsen, they had a happy relationship in which he treated her very well. Then things started to hange, he was keeping things to himself and in her opinion actung strange then one day he was just gone. This devastated her, she didn't understand why he had left and wondered if it was something he had done. She didn't know if she should wait for him to return but after two years and not a word she gave up hope that he would return to her. Finally she decided that she needed to get out of London and took a vacation to Chantilly, France where she met Derrick Halliwell. He intrigued her with the knowledge that he had. He had told her the story of Eros and Psyche and for the first time since Tyler had left her she had let a man touch her let alone share a kiss with him. After sharing a kiss and a story with Derrick she returned to London after her trip feeling that she might be ready to start another relationship. On a dark rainy night she and Riley Anderson snuck into a warehouse to investigate a case of smuggling. She'd known Riley for awhile and had worked a few cases with him but she hadn't ever considered a relationship with him till that night. It was that night that the two of them started a serious relationship that lasted nearly two years. In that time they had many disagreements mostly about the things that he would not tell her and the fact that he wouldn't introduce her to his daughter. She felt these were important things if they were going to be together a long time which at that time she felt was a possibility and something that she wanted. Many of their fights revolved around an auction that she had been drug into where she was won by Everett Tamasine who she had met before at the Leaky Cauldron. She went on her date with him to the magical zoo and had a good time but in the end returned to Riley. It was after the Acromantula attack on Hogwarts when he visited her in the hospital that she realized her realized that her relationship might be in danger. He had brought the news that he had told Emma Hope that he loved her. It upset her to hear this but she knew that that if she wanted to be with him she woukd have to accept it. He had also informed her of the things he would no longer tolerate with her. At this point she wasn't sure where she stood with him and decided to stop doing the things that irritated him. Still that wasn't enough and in the end he cheated on her with Emma Hope and broke up with her two days later telling her she would never be happy with him. Yet again she was devastated but did her best to move on. Kenzie met Sean Truxell when Riley had called her to Emma's office for a meeting. Upon reaching the office she found out they'd met before in Wales. She soon found out he's a member of the Order of the Dragon's. Depsite how everyone else felt about him she didn't make her decision about what she thougt of him till later when he caught her going through the files of the Dragon Handling department. Kenzie decided that he could be trusted to some extent and it seemed the ministry thought they would be a good pair together since they were now being ordered to get married. Relationship Status/Married? Married If Married, Dragon Year Married? Dragon Nine Honeymoon Location (If taken): Coming soon Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages? None yet Spouse/Significant Other's Name: Sean Truxell Length of Relationship: not long How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse? Kenzie met Sean in Emma Hopes office at the ministry when the Order of the Phoenix was being reconsituted. Best Memory of Family as an Adult: Finding out that she had a Half Brother. Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: Her parents dying. Enemies: Emma hope (they are more rivals than anything else) and probably some others she's had arrested at some point. Career Career: Beast Handler Job Description: To ensure that the magical creatures receive the care that is required, Relocate any that have strayed from their proper habitat, and help to ensure that the People are kept safe from any that might be roaming where they shouldn’t. Job Satisfaction: Kenzie has a love/hate relationship with her job. Depending on what she's dealing with depends on how she feels. For example she hates her job when she had to put up with the mistreatment that some of the animal get. However when she feels that she has managed to help a creature or help someone stay safe from a creature. Coworkers: Emilia Gaines - her co-division head Sean Truxell - co-division head of Dragon Handleing Riley Anderson- Auror Emma Hope- Magical Law Enforcement Relationship with Coworkers: Emilia - she is not too close with Emilia but feels that after enough time has passed they might be. She also thinks that she and Emilia make a great team. Sean Truxell - She hasn't really had the opportunity to work with him but she feels that they could be good friends. Riley Anderson - She's known and worked with him for awhile. She sees him as somewhat of a mentor on the job and tends to listen to any tips that he might have to share not to mention she has learned a lot just fro watching him over the years. Emma Hope - As far as Kenzie is concerned the witch stole her boy friend after taking the steps to be her friend. Not to mentions she has said things that Kenzie felt didn't belong tot he situation. Kenzie considers her a rival and tried very hard when she see'd Emma to not hex her. Income Level: Higher Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? Dependent Previous Careers: None Dream Job: Auror Will they get it? Why or why not? Maybe it really just depends on if she ever leaves her job and wants to continue working. Right now however it doesn't look like she will be quitting any time soon. Biggest Achievement on the Job: Making Co-division head of the beast handling department. Worst Foul Up on the Job: On a investigation to a warehouse with Riley Anderson the two of them discovered a cabinet in an office that contained quite a few non-tradeable goods one of them was a vile of Unicorn blood which she still has and only two people know about it. Her second was on a case that dealt with smuggling that she was investigating with Emilia (Gaines)Clarke they discovered two Dragon eggs. She and Emilia decided to take one and she is now raising the baby Dragon in her flat. The Ministry doesn't know. Memorable Quotes "The fact that he hadn’t called her the usual nickname had set a very loud alarm off in her head." ~Distractions "Dealing with things that could kill you if they so wished was something she did on a daily basis and the fear of those creatures had left her a long time ago." ~Norwegian Mountains ~ If my childs not alive… “It is good to be proud of your heritage but I don’t really think that blood status is that important anymore. So much has changed and I don’t know maybe it’s because I’m halfblood that I don’t think it matters.” ~Small Town, Usa – Seminars and Ferris Wheels "The creatures needed her and she had responsibilities as co-division head that she had to get back to."~Back to the Daily Grind "Kenzie was only trying to be fair even though she hadn’t been treated fairly in her opinion. She didn’t think it was fair of her to still be friends with Riley and not at least try to be friends with Emma." ~It was bound to happen sooner or later Friends & Relationships Two years after Tyler Bailey had left her ending a relationship that had lasted two years Kenzie went to Chantilly,France. There she met Derrick Halliwell and after a long discussion and him telling her The story of Eros ans Psyche, they also shared a kiss ut nothing besides a friendship of accidental meetings occurred. After Her meeting Derrick she and Riley Anderson went on a case together where they were to investigate some illegal smuggling of creatures, that is when they started a serious relationship that lasted nearly two years. in that time they fought a lot about the fact that she wanted to know things about him that he would not tell and about meeting his daughter. Things that she believe were important if she was going to be in his life permanently which for a time she thought that she would be. That thought came to an end when he came to see her after the Acromantula attack and told her that he had told Emma Hope that he loved her. After that she tried to make things work but in the end he came to her and told her that he had cheated on her and that it was over. He didn't think that she would ever be happy with him because he would ever be able to give her the things that she wanted. Months later she revealed to him that she did love him but at that time she knew that it was too late and had only told him because she felt that he should know. Since then their relationship has been very tense due to things that she had said to him and she is trying to get his friendship back. Because of her relationship with Riley she had tried to be friends with Emma Hope but after finding out what had transpired between Riley and Emma Kenzie has despised the witch. Riley had called Kenzie to Emma's office after he had broken of things ith her to invited her to be a part of the Order of the Phoenix and that is where she met Sean. She doesn't know what id going on between her and Sean but she considers him a friend and feels despite his affiliations that she can trust him to some extent. The Ministry has ordered them to be married.